Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) apparatuses have many advantages including low power consumption, high display quality, being radiation free, and low manufacture costs, and have found a wide range of applications in display field such as televisions, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer screens, and laptop screens. TFT-LCD apparatus includes a thin film transistor array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. During a process of driving TFT operation in the array substrate, gate line delay of the driving signal often causes subpixel charging non-uniformity.